


Soft love

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Sappy, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: ”Let me?”Derek paused, looked at Stiles, who smiled softly and looked almost hopeful. Derek handed him the soap and Stiles’ smile widened as he accepted it. He poured some in his hands, put the bottle away, then turned to Derek and put his soapy hands on his chest. His smile was soft as he soaped him up, his chest, his stomach, his sides. He guided his arms up, soaped his pits, then his arms, even his hands.”Turn around for me?” Stiles asked, his hands gentle as they guided Derek, then he soaped his back, spent a little time massaging his shoulders.Written for the prompt "Hey! If it hasn’t been requested already and you feel inspired to write something for it, could I ask for ‘head on shoulder’, which is no. 8 on the Lil Touches list, please. Thank you. 😊"





	Soft love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [novemberhush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/gifts).



> So, I wrote sappy and feelsy fluff again. xD Dee asked for number 8 on the [Lil Touches prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/184845259342) I reblogged a few days ago, and it took me a while to get started, but then I remembered that [Reddit post about a guy whose girlfriend washes his hair](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/184331964352), and I managed this sappy thing. I hope you like it! ♥♥♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/184968605182).
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

”Let me?”

Derek paused, looked at Stiles, who smiled softly and looked almost hopeful. Derek handed him the soap and Stiles’ smile widened as he accepted it. He poured some in his hands, put the bottle away, then turned to Derek and put his soapy hands on his chest. His smile was soft as he soaped him up, his chest, his stomach, his sides. He guided his arms up, soaped his pits, then his arms, even his hands.

”Turn around for me?” Stiles asked, his hands gentle as they guided Derek, then he soaped his back, spent a little time massaging his shoulders.

Derek swallowed roughly. He felt pampered, loved, as Stiles wrapped his arms around his waist, hooked his chin over his shoulder, pressed a kiss to his cheek. Stiles let go again, let his soapy hands slide down to Derek’s butt, massaged his cheeks before going out to his hips. He crouched down, soaped his legs, and then he nudged Derek, still crouching.

”Turn again?”

Derek cleared his throat, swallowed again, turned around. Stiles smiled up at him as he soaped the front of his legs, slowly stood up and let his arms slide around Derek’s waist again. He pulled him close, smiled as he pressed a couple of kisses to his mouth, then to his cheek before pulling back to rinse his hands and grab the shampoo bottle. He raised his eyebrows at Derek as he showed it to him and Derek tried to discreetly clear his throat as he nodded.

Stiles turned Derek around again, then he worked the shampoo to a lather in Derek’s hair, massaged his scalp, and Derek was near tears. He felt so cared for, so loved, as Stiles wordlessly tilted Derek’s head back and started to rinse the shampoo out. Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair, made sure it got properly rinsed, then he pressed soft kisses to Derek’s face and shoulders and chest as he rinsed his body.

When Stiles deemed him done he quickly soaped himself up, shampooed his own hair and rinsed off. He put the shower head up again, let the water wash down on the both of them, and he smiled at Derek as he wrapped his arms around his waist again.

”Hey, babe,” he said softly, and Derek closed his eyes and leaned his head forward, let his forehead rest against Stiles’ shoulder. 

”Hi,” Derek croaked.

”Are you okay?” Stiles asked, moved one hand to cup the back of Derek’s neck.

”Yeah,” Derek said, his voice quiet as he nodded against Stiles' shoulder.

”Good.” Stiles pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek, held him close. ”You ready to get out?”

”Okay,” Derek whispered, and Stiles cupped his jaws as he pulled back, brushed their noses together. Derek smiled and nodded. ”Okay.”

”Okay,” Stiles said.

He dried Derek off too, his hands soft but sure as he wrapped a towel around Derek and patted him dry. He was smiling the whole time, he looked happy to be taking care of Derek like that, and Derek pulled him in for a hug, leaned his forehead against his shoulder again.

”Thank you,” he whispered. His voice nearly broke, and Stiles put a hand on the back of his neck again, big and warm and soft and sure and _safe_.

”Thank _you_ ,” Stiles said. He kissed Derek’s temple. ”Come on, let’s finish up so I can make us hot cocoa.”

Derek huffed out a little laugh, hugged Stiles tighter. ”I love you,” he whispered.

”I love you too,” Stiles said.

Derek nodded and pulled back, saw Stiles smiling softly at him, and Stiles cupped Derek’s jaws again, stroked his thumbs over his cheeks, leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose.

It wasn’t what Derek was used to, what he had expected of their relationship, and every single time Stiles found a new way to pamper and spoil him with soft love Derek choked up, had to fight tears. 

Ten minutes later Derek was in pajama pants and a t-shirt, sitting on the couch when Stiles placed their hot chocolate on the coffee table. He smiled at Stiles, a little wobbly, and Stiles sat down next to him, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, kissed his cheek.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, his voice low and a little muffled by Derek’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Derek said. Croaked, really. “I’m good. I’m just-.” He cleared his throat, swallowed, and Stiles stroked his arm as he held him close. “I’m not used to this.”

“But it’s okay?”

“Yes,” Derek said immediately. “Yes, it’s-. I feel… very pampered. Very loved.”

“Good.” Stiles smacked a loud kiss to Derek’s cheek, pulled back a little to look at him. “You are very loved. And I do enjoy pampering you.”

Derek smiled, closed his eyes as he leaned his head against Stiles’ shoulder. “I don’t know that I’ll ever get used to it, but I do like it, a lot.”

“Well, I, for one, long for the day when you take it for granted,” Stiles said. “When you’re so sure of my love that you expect it.” He pressed a kiss to Derek’s damp hair. “You deserve nothing less than that.”

“I love you,” Derek said quietly, found Stiles’ hand to press a kiss to. “I love you, Stiles.”

“I love you too, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
